Sky The Fox
'Info' Name:'''Sky 'Age:'17 '''Date of Birth: August 5th, 1999 Crest: Courage Alignment:Good personality:'Daring , Adventurous '''Likes:'Science, Ramen, Fighting, Training, extreme gear racing '''Dislike: Mal, Saber (Sky and his freinds two main enemies) Siblings: Ciel the fox ( younger Sister) Freinds: Pearl the hedgehog(Sky's Best Freind), Zero The icehog , Dash the hedgehog, Mellisa The Cat Weapons: '''Star Saber, Dragon blade '''Theme(this not saying that sky has a theme this would just be if i had to choose one):https://youtu.be/YKCaqDZFJ7o 'Abilities' Electrokinesis (manipulate and generate electricity): 'Using electricity sky can make attack known as the lightning edge where he charges a burst of lightning in his hand then strikes his opponent full force(sky and only due this twice, any more times and he could collapse of exhaustion), and The electro shock where he creates and electric ball and shoots it at his opponent. '''Chaos Powers(sorry if this is generic): '''Sky is able to use attacks such as chaos sphere, blast, and control(his weakest ability since he can only go a certain distance and cant use it to many times) 'Forms ''' '''Super Form: '''Just the generic super form except he can do it at will the only downside is that its not nearly half as strong when he goes super using the chaos emeralds, (which is pretty rare....) '''Dark Form: Triggered By extreme Rage sky becomes a shadow of his original self only knowing one thing eliminate his enemy by any means. Dragon Ascent: 'During a fight with pearl sky's star saber shattered into pieces causing him to now have to get a new sword. while walking through town Sky had a run in with a blacksmith named Kurt who gave him a sword known as a dragon blade a sword that can only be used to its full power by the person that was chosen by it. immediately upon touching the sword sky energy and the dragon blades energy became one. This Form is Triggered by extreme stress or anger sky's appearance becomes more dragon like his eyes turn from blue to yellow and his pupils become slits, his teeth become alot sharper as well and he breaks the goggles on his head . when this form first appeared sky had no sense of reason at all attacking anyone in site including his own friends and sister, but later was able to gain control of this new form the second time he used it. 'Sky's Crest Sky has is the holder of the crest of courage. the crest will begin to glow on the back of skys hand if he is showing the charcter trait of his crest, in this case that is courage 'Extreme gear racing career' Sky Gear consist of a red and black with his own logo on the top ( which is really just his face) "acclerator board" designed to enhance the speed of airboosting, and blue goggles that when put on are able to help with making a perfect turn through a electronic video system as to not lose any speed during a race when turning or drifting around a corner. Sky's win chart: 1st place :2 times 2nd place: 5 times 3rd place: 4 times 'Weaknesses' Sky tend to try and push himself beyond his limits to much especially when in battle wich can caus his downfall 'Quotes' "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" (said to a opponet when they think he will give up) "Dont give up, stay strong till the end" 'Trivia/Other facts' *'even though sky uses swords as his main weapon his favorite is actually knuckle blades ' *'despite sky's abilities hes not very strong at all' *'Sky dosent like his dad all that much since his dad things he weak' *'Sky practices a unknown fighting style (because i haven't thought of one yet........ Lol)' *'Sky can be kind in normal circumstances but really serious in a fight' *'Sky goes absolutely fan girl mode when he sees extreme gear of any kind' Pearl Sprite.png|Sky's Best freind, pearl the hedgehog Dash Age 12.png|Dash The hedgehog Sky extreme gear.png|Sky on his board Dark sky.png Sky (super).png|Super Sky Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities